


Culmination

by Avirra



Series: An Unholy Alliance : Into the Shadows [16]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: M/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avirra/pseuds/Avirra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ISS Enterprise represents the Terran Empire before heading back for Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Culmination

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, in my version of the Mirror-verse, the emphasis is on political maneuvering and manipulation rather than on violence and sex - though violence and sex are both certainly have their places (nothing overly graphic). Think in terms of more Machiavelli and less Caligula. Some cursing is also present.
> 
> Warning : Canon Character death

It was nearly a year after being informed of the treaty that McCoy found himself back aboard the Klingon flagship with Ka'ar standing by to greet him and the others.

"Qel McCoy - welcome back aboard the Bat'leth."

"Thank you, Ka'ar. May I introduce the others of my party? Captain James T. Kirk, Lieutenant Geoffrey M'benga and Lieutenant Pavel Chekov."

M'benga's sudden head movement and less that subtle staring at the rank on Chekov's uniform made it clear to the Klingon that Chekov's rank was a new thing. Ka'ar gave the group a Klingon salute before speaking.

"Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Chekov, the Emperor has requested to meet with the two of you immediately. McCoy, Thopok is very anxious to see you again and to meet the other Qel as well."

Turning slightly, Ka'ar motioned to another Klingon standing nearby.

"Toq - escort the two Qel to Thopok. I will escort the others to the Emperor."

Kirk looked concerned about splitting up until he met McCoy's eyes. Since McCoy was at ease about going to Thopok, Kirk nodded and turned back to Ka'ar.

"Please lead the way. I would hate to keep Emperor Karhammur waiting."

McCoy fell in behind Toq, moving easily in the wake of the burly Klingon. M'benga was far less at ease. He wasn't sure why the disease in McCoy's system wasn't progressing as it was supposed to, but since the condition was so rare, he supposed there could be a number of variations. Still, it was an eventual death sentence and if he wanted to move into the CMO position once McCoy was dead, M'benga needed to show he was able to obey orders and stay steady during away missions. Though once he was in the CMO position, it would be a subordinate that would be sent on any away mission.

When they reached the Klingon Sickbay area, Thopok came out and greeted McCoy enthusiastically, pulling him toward him and thumping his back. It was with a good bit of professional pride that McCoy noted no trace of a limp remained in the Klingon doctor's walk. M'benga stayed well back out of their way as Toq saluted Thopok and then left the area.

"McCoy - it was a surprise when I heard you were to come back among us. With the circumstances as they were, I had not expected the chance for us to exchange knowledge again."

"I'm pretty pleased with the way things ended up working out as well, Thopok. Leg's not giving you any trouble?"

"None. I look forward to seeing more of your work - from a better angle."

"Looking forward to getting a better look at Klingon anatomy myself. As I recall, you told me you'd operated on Terrans before?"

"I have, but never with a Terran Qel nearby to tell me what I was looking at. Many similarities between our races, but equally as many differences. Shall we begin?"

"No time like the present."

Turning, Thopok looked M'benga over.

"Well, don't cower in the back like a nuch. Come forward."

Not knowing what nuch meant, but being fully aware that it wasn't a compliment from the way it had been used, M'benga came further into the area. Thopok continued to watch him and it was starting to give him a very bad feeling.

"So, Qel M'benga - McCoy and I had some discussions during our last time together. Tell me, are you well-versed in Terran diseases?"

"I am, sir."

"Very good. Perhaps then you can tell me more about the condition called xenopolycythemia?"

That word sent off the warning bell of a trap. M'benga turned and fled for the door, but was forced to stop when the door remained sealed. Laughter from both McCoy and Thopok rang out in the enclosed space.

"Oh come on now, Geoff. We're on a Klingon ship. Even if the doors opened, where would you run to?"

Slowly turning back around, M'benga saw the smile on McCoy's face that would be taken as benign - by anyone who didn't know him very well. He didn't know how to read Klingon facial expressions, but he had the impression that Thopok was amused as well. He reflexively licked his lips in nervousness.

"You can't kill me, McCoy - you'd leave the Enterprise without a CMO."

The accent became thick as molasses and there was a darkness swirling behind the hazel eyes.

"Why, Geoff - you talk like you think I'm going somewhere. I'm not going anywhere."

M'benga took another step back and his back collided with the still sealed door as McCoy continued speaking almost casually.

"You see, Geoff, the reason you're here is Thopok and I have agreed to have an information exchange. He's supplying a Klingon subject - I'm supplying a Terran one. I suppose you can guess where you fall in this equation."

"No . . . you can't. The Captain -"

Laughter cut M'benga's voice off again.

"You don't think the Captain knows? Jim knows. And approves. He even offered to just execute you for sending him falsified documents. But that would have been quick. You don't deserve quick."

Panicking, M'benga tried to run past the pair and discovered that the Klingon doctor was more than strong enough to stop him in this tracks. The warning hiss of a hypospray came far too late to do him any good as his mind began fogging over.

"I'd say it's been nice knowing you. Geoff, but I'd hate for the last thing you hear me say to you to be a total lie. I'll leave you with saying that knowing you has been a lesson that I won't soon forget."

* * *

Kirk wasn't sure what the area of the Klingon ship they had been escorted to would be called, but it was impressive. The chair the Emperor was resting in was somewhere between a throne and a command chair. The presence of it gave a sense of mass. Kirk didn't even want to guess how much it weighed. The Emperor studied the two Enterprise officers as Ka'ar saluted him.

"Imperial Majesty - Captain James T. Kirk and Lieutenant Pavel Chekov."

It slightly amused Kirk that Ka'ar was careful to introduce them exactly the same as McCoy had. He also noticed that the Emperor's gaze stayed mostly on Chekov. Finally, Karhammur spoke.

"We are pleased that your Emperor sent you to us as the representatives of the Terran Empire as we requested. We have some time before the signing, so tell me, Captain - can your man make use of those knives that he carries?"

"He can, Imperial Majesty. Would you possibly care for a demonstration?"

"I would. Is he willing to spar with one of my warriors?"

Kirk didn't even bother looking toward Chekov. The young Russian was nearly always spoiling for a fight, but Kirk was certainly not above using that to his advantage.

"He is willing because I say he is willing."

An approving grunt came from Karhammur as he turned to Ka'ar.

"Call D'ghor and have him brings his tajtiq. And another."

"At once."

Taking the time now to glance over at Chekov, Kirk had to hold back a chuckle at the very obvious excitement on the young man's face. The fact that the Klingon entering was much larger didn't dim Chekov's enthusiasm in the least and Kirk knew from prior experience that size didn't mean as much in a fight as some people assumed.

It didn't escape Chekov's notice that D'ghor seemed scandalized that the Emperor was offering to allow Chekov use of the long wickedly curved daggers. That just increased his own enjoyment as he gave the Emperor a formal bow and accepted the weapon, getting a feel for it before turning to face D'ghor - who seemed equally insulted by the size of his opponent.

Ka'ar led the pair to an area that had obviously been used for fights before and called out the rules - which were quite short.

"Once the spar has begun, neither warrior may step outside of the lines without forfeit of the battle. No wounds are to be given that cannot be healed by a Qel. The fight ends when one surrenders or when one is unable to continue."

D'ghor went at Chekov the second the signal was given to begin - his intent to over-power the smaller man plainly telegraphed. To Kirk, Chekov's move was like an odd mixture of dancer and ghost as he lightly evaded the Klingon while at the same time leaving a slice along his hip. Though his tone tried to be neutral, Kirk didn't miss the trace of pleasure in Ka'ar's voice as he called out.

"First blood to the Terran."

It became increasingly plain as the fight went on that D'ghor was a good fighter, but had no finesse and had never faced an opponent that knew the techniques of blade fighting as well as Chekov did. After the first three passes, Kirk had no doubts on the eventual outcome and relaxed to enjoy the show. He compared it back to the first time he'd seen Chekov fighting against Wixson. The years of practice since then, added to the suggestions from Uhura and McCoy that Chekov had blended in to his own style, showed even with an unfamiliar blade style in his hand. Most importantly, the Emperor seemed quite impressed with the show.

Chekov hadn't been able to completely avoid D'ghor's longer reach, so both men were bloody when Chekov finally got in the position he had been after. A quick slice to the Klingon's inner forearm and D'ghor's blade clattered to the floor. A rapid side movement of Chekov's foot sent the blade sliding outside of the marked area.

There was a moment of total silence as D'ghor's eyes fixed on where his blade had come to a stop. Then the Klingon warrior clamped a hand over his forearm wound before giving a slight bow to Chekov as Ka'ar voice broke the quiet.

"Win to the Terran warrior."

Chekov wasn't sure of Klingon protocol, but gave D'ghor a slight bow in return, which seemed to be appropriate from the reactions around them. He also noted that rather than being angry at losing, D'ghor was showing him respect. The Emperor called both back over.

"A most entertaining match. You have put blood onto the blade, Pavel Chekov. It is yours."

Considering the reaction to him even being offered the use of the blade, Chekov recognized he was being given an unusual honor and bowed low to the Emperor as he searched for an appropriate response.

"My thanks, Imperial Majesty. May the blood of your enemies stain it one day."

It was not the standard response, but seemed to please the Emperor as well as gain the approval of the other Klingons in the room. Kirk made a mental note to ask Chekov about his court training in greater detail once they were back aboard their own ship.

A female Klingon came into the room, saluting the Emperor briskly.

"Imperial Majesty, the Romulan ship is approaching."

"Very good. Melota - take the Terran warrior with you and have his wounds seen to."

"As your Imperial Majesty commands."

As they left the room, Melota and Chekov were exchanging speculative glances. By the amused looks, both Karhammur and Kirk had noticed, but didn't bother to comment.

"We will all be meeting with the Romulans in two of your Terran hours, James Kirk. Join us for a meal."

"It would be my honor, Imperial Majesty."

* * *

It took over a hour for Melota and Chekov to make their way to the Klingon Sickbay - not that either of them considered it time wasted. In fact, Chekov learned a couple of moves that would work equally well for hand to hand combat.

Thopok had already cleaned up the area from their joint surgery session and gave McCoy a hand tending to Chekov's cuts. Some of his injuries were obviously not from a blade, but Thopok's chuckles and glances toward Melota told McCoy what those were from without him needing to ask. Melota even kept Chekov distracted from the medical attention by telling him more about the blade that he had been given.

It didn't take long to patch Chekov up and just before Melota dragged Chekov off for a 'tour', McCoy tossed out a reminder.

"Don't forget we're all expected to be present to greet the Romulan party when they come aboard."

As the pair disappeared, McCoy just shook his head.

"Kids."

"One thing our peoples have in common. Come, McCoy. Diplomatic meetings are easier to take if one has had a strong beverage beforehand."

"I believe that makes two things our people have in common. Lead the way, Thopok."

* * *

Aboard the ISS Enterprise, Mitchell sat in the command chair and watched as the Romulan ship came into sight. Damn Kirk and his standing orders - Mitchell would have liked nothing more than to open fire on the Romulan scum, but he could no more do that at the moment than he could dispose of the Vulcan. Yet. With the Vulcan, it would just be a matter of time. Even Vulcans had to sleep sometimes, surely.

Blowing up the Klingon ship also had appeal - mainly due to Kirk being aboard - but with Sulu and Spock manning the helm positions, the order to open fire would never be obeyed. So? So all Mitchell could do was sit and watch and stew. And wait for the day when he would be sitting in this chair and obeyed without question.

* * *

The three Enterprise officers were standing interspersed with Klingon officers as the Romulan delegation came aboard. Empress N'alea hadn't come herself, but she had sent one of her daughters, T'anra, as her representative. McCoy didn't manage to avoid rolling his eyes when she and Kirk met, but he did manage not to get caught doing it.

In all, it took three weeks before the treaty was worded in a way that everyone could live with. By then, Melota and Chekov had toured the entire ship - several times - McCoy had developed an appreciation for Bloodwine and Kirk had successfully worked his charms with T'anra. After a daylong celebration on the Bat'leth to commemorate the signing, farewells were said and the Romulan delegation departed for their ship shortly before the Enterprise officers returned to theirs.

As Kirk and Chekov headed to the Bridge to kick Mitchell and Spock out of their chairs, McCoy headed to Sickbay and to a particular alcove where he had a cryogenic tube stashed. Activating the unit, McCoy took a few surgical precautions to make sure Khan wouldn't be a threat when he revived.

When the blue-ish eyes finally opened, it was to the sight of McCoy's smiling visage.

"Hi there, asshole. I just thought I'd let you know what all has happened while you've been napping. I made use of you to save not one, but two lives. The war ended without any of your people taking charge. The attacks on the Klingon moon and the Romulan star both failed. I'm guessing that the majority of the other Augments were on the Vengeance? Well, that ship and all aboard her went into that star they were trying to make go nova. And do you know who brought all that about? James T. Kirk - the guy your blood helped save. You are now the one and only surviving Augment."

Going quiet, McCoy watched the range of emotions that passed across Khan's face for a few minutes before fiddling with the cryogenic controls.

"I suppose you're wondering why I woke you up just to tell you all of this before I refreeze your pompous ass. You see, I'm not sure whether or not dreams happen to people who are in suspended sleep, but just in case you do dream? I want you to have nightmares of all you tried to do and all you failed at because of a bunch of inferior non-genetic engineered humans. You almost took someone from me and me? I'm a vengeful son of a bitch and you? You are now nothing but raw material for the science labs."

Even as he said the last, McCoy shut the unit and reactivated it, not even noticing he wasn't alone until Kirk spoke.

"Why, Doctor - I didn't know you cared."

McCoy didn't turn around, but his shoulders stiffened.

"If you didn't know, it's because you never pay attention. Don't you need to be on the Bridge before Mitchell writes his name on your chair or something?"

Kirk moved closer and laid his hands on McCoy's shoulders, firmly enough to prevent McCoy from shaking them off. His voice took on a different tone.

"Already been there long enough to send Mitchell pouting on his way and then I turned the conn over to Sulu. And Bones? I noticed. I did. Come on. We need to celebrate. We're alive, we're victorious and we're going to be headed back to Earth soon."

The shoulders relaxed as McCoy took a deep breath and looked over his shoulder.

"Should I call Gaila?"

There was a short hesitation, then Kirk shook his head.

"No. Not this time. Just me and you, Bones."

At Kirk's urging, McCoy got back up. Throwing an arm around McCoy's shoulders, Kirk began to walk them out of Sickbay and toward his quarters.

"Just think - some uninterrupted time with Jo-Jo and then? The first ship to go on a five-year mission into uncharted space."

"Five years in space - heaven help me."

"It's gonna be a blast, Bones. Trust me."

* * *

  
**Space, the final frontier. These are the voyages of the ISS Enterprise.**

**Her continuing mission: to exploit strange new worlds, to subjugate new lifeforms and new civilizations,**

**to boldly go where no one has gone before.**


End file.
